wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Halphen
♤Physical Appearance Leon stands rather tall, with a rather thin but fit build. He has light blonde hair that’s usually a little bit messy, but not too much. His emerald green eyes almost always look relaxed, usually scanning around whatever area he’s in for no particular reason. He keeps a small smile on his face just about always, even if he’s feeling stressed. ♤Personality Leon is friendly and always willing to have conversations with people, despite being so low energy. He’s not necessarily anti-social, but he doesn’t initiate interactions with unfamiliar people very often. Despite whatever Leon is feeling at the moment, he tries his best to keep a small smile on his face. But when he gets really stressed or upset, it will occasionally fade away before he starts to smile again. When he’s angry his eyes sometimes narrow, contradicting the smile on his face. Leon is sensitive despite the mask he wears, and cares deeply about his friends. ♤Speech Pattern Leon has a French accent that isn’t too thick, but is definitely easy to tell. He sometimes throws French words into his sentences. He also has a habit of saying “Uh…” when he’s speaking. He has a rather deep voice, and speaks quietly. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Golden Touch ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Golden Touch lets Leon’s body produce and use a golden-colored liquid (which he, and the rest of this bio, refers to simply as gold) that appears and acts like a recolored mercury. He can make it runny like water, solid like a metal, or even something more similar to a pudding or jelly. He can control it and make it levitate telepathically, able to easily change whether it’s a liquid or solid. For his body to generate this liquid, Leon has to eat a high-mineral diet. He’s able to produce more of it than would normally be possible, even enough to essentially create a clone of himself. Leon can change the shape of the gold, but very detailed shapes like a full human body or different animals are much harder without practice. However, Leon’s able to make things like hands or spikes instead. The gold is made by his bones, and only as strong as they are. Because of this, it’s difficult for him to block head-on attacks simply by making a shield of it. He has to be more creative, like making the gold into a pudding to absorb the impact. After about five minutes of use, Leon’s gold will begin to evaporate. The gold isn’t strong, so Leon couldn’t use it to lift anything he wouldn’t be able to lift himself. Moving the gold around quickly and changing its form over and over for extended periods of time will make Leon feel tired, but not as much as if he’d been exercising that much himself. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Leon’s outfit is a bit flashy to fit his rather extravagant quirk, but it’s not too complicated. It has black and gold armor, as well as a black cape and a black hat with a golden cross on it- which is meant to resemble the chess piece of a king. ♤Assets ♦ Item One: Leon’s hero outfit is meant to protect him from damage so that he can focus his gold mainly on offense and capture. ♤Background ♤History Leon was born and raised in Paris, France. He had two very wealthy parents, who ran an oil company in Europe. The only reason they had a child is for their bloodline not to end. It wasn’t really a quirk marriage, nor were they meaning to force him to take over the family business. All they wanted was for the Halphen name to continue. Because of this, they didn’t actually pay much attention to Leon at all. Obviously, this caused issue. As he grew up, he began to develop trust issues due to not really meeting anyone he COULD trust. Out of spite, Leon would often leave his rich neighborhood to be a rebel in the Paris slums. This meant he got into a few fights occasionally, and had to learn to defend himself. He always made it out okay, but going to the slums was much less entertaining when he had to fight so much. With not much else to do, Leon watched TV a lot. When he saw heroes and began to understand what they were, he immediately looked up to them. They were clearly good people, who could be trusted. Leon wanted to be just like them. He learned of a hero school in the US and decided to go there, since it meant being out of the house and away from his family. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-K